lalaloopsylandfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Roleplays!
Roleplaying means "to perform as the roles of someone else". Many love/like to rp/Roleplay as a means of having fun! Roleplays can be on here but before you make one. Please keep in mind of the following rules and topics. RP Rules #Please do not make multiple rps unless the one you have previously made is done or no longer active. #Keep the rps located in the forum section of this wiki. Which is located at the top of the page under Community. Thee rps will be located in the "watercooler" section. #Please only play as your Fan Character. Do not use one you do not own. #Use your best grammar (this one is very important!) #Be courteous and nice if someone tries to offer constructive criticism. #The RPS have no rating so if the rp may fall into adult territory (for whatever reason) Please make note of it in the title or first post of the rp, which should include any rules you may feel important to say. #RP characters can be fanmades, real Lalaloopsy, or a mixture of both! #NO CHAT SPEAK Roleplays Broken Down Taking Turns When one rps, they simply write a reply of any length then submit their response. Someone else can respond then and then its the original posters turn again if they wish. When someone new wishes to come in they are allowed to. Do not yell or tell them to leave unless the rp is exclusively for you and someone else. Rudeness If someone harasses the rp, or acts really rude and you do not like it please stop and try to tell them honestly how you feel. If they keep it up then simply stop the rp or tell an Admin. But keep in mind that some characters may be mean or rude in the rp, because of the rp. So do not get them mixed up. Titles and Explanations In the title of your rp, do not simply title it "__'s RP" try to think of a name for it. Then in your first post, clarify what the idea of the rp is about if you wish to have one. Also make sure to add any special rules you may wish to include or if you want to also play as a certain real Lalaloopsy, make sure to include who those are. Otherwise anyone can play them at any time. Control As the rule above says, make sure you don't pick to be a character you do not own unless you have permission to use them. Another rp quality that people hate is when someone else tries to control their own character. For example, say I was my FCs and Jewel. But someone else was Crumbs, Peanut, and Tippy. So they think that they can then make Jewel do something. THIS IS A BIG NO NO. Actually, it's not that big of a deal but a lot of people find this incredibly rude. So only control someone elses character if you find that you cannot get around the part any other way. Typing Type Clarify in the post how you want the rp to be: Script, or a Story. Here are 2 examples of the writing, just to make sure everyone understands. SCRIPT *Jewel: Oh my buttons! I love your new dress Tippy. Your going to look so pretty during the recital tonight! *giggles, then smiles pleased* *Tippy: Thanks Jewel! *covers mouth with hand cutely* *Crumbs: *holds up tray of cookies* I've made plenty of tasty treats and desserts for the event. STORY Rper 1: Jewel smiled upon seeing her friends dress, then began to giggle as she said, "Oh my buttons! I love your new dress Tippy." She then reached out to touch the fabric and added, "Your going to look so pretty during the recital tonight!" Rper 2: Tippy smiled back to her friend, then placed her hand over her mouth cutely after she thanked her. It was then Crumbs came over and held up a tray of cookies! "I made plenty of tasty treats and desserts for the event." Okay, so upon making your decision, make sure you tell the readers which format you wish to rp in. Otherwise it can be very confusing or become difficult to manage. Conclusion Now that you have read this page, you are ready to make your own rp. Or join one! Just make sure whichever rp you choose to do, you keep watch over it every so often. Since you may not know when someone has replied to it. Category:Fun Pages Category:Roleplays